


Tu es un désastre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [185]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: After Man U, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've put Kun as my New icon bc i love him lol, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gigi essayait de réconforter ses coéquipiers.





	Tu es un désastre

**Author's Note:**

> Pourquoi je continue d'écrire sur le PSG ? Je vais finir par écrire sur le HAC (soit ma ville lel).
> 
> ET Wattpad commence à me saouler : vous voyez, je vois des fics sur des joueurs du Bayern, moi dans ma simple envie de lire un truc sur mes bébés (et niko cela va de soi), eh bah je clique. Et là je regrette, parce que ça pue la mort en vrai (même si j'ose pas le dire alors que je devrais, aider son prochain et tout le dicton). Bordel décrire la moitié de mes joueurs comme des enfants, JOSHUA N'EST PAS UN PUTAIN DE GAMIN. Joshua c'est le gars le plus sérieux de l'équipe, le prochain captain quand Manu, Thommy, Lewy et blabla seront à la retraite. Josh il va tout défoncer en tant que capitaine et c'est notre futur Philipp Lahm. C'est pas un gamin. Ah je suis vénère. On dit pas de conneries sur mon équipe de clowns. 
> 
> Jamais fait des notes aussi longues. Et putain Stan tu pouvais pas gagner face à Federer ?
> 
> Ah et le Mbappé/Thauvin/Neymar je l'ai commencé. 
> 
> Et j'ai du Klose/Müller qui arrive lel ce ship continuera de vivre je m'en fous 
> 
> Et Luka Jovic, mon fils je te déshérite, pourquoi t'es allé chez ces connards de Madrid là ? 
> 
> Et Dortmund d'ailleurs, arrête de nous traiter d'acheter toute la Bundesliga quand tu achètes Brandt, Schutz et le frère de Hazard.   
> Nous pour comparer, on a acheté un bébé trop fort de Bundesliga 2, Pavard parce qu'il faisait pitié à Stuttgart, Hernandez parce que l'atletico ça pue la merde. Je suis toujours vénère. 
> 
> ET aya nakamutruc c'est de la merde  
> Et balance ton quoi je comprends le message mais la chanson s'y prend si mal c'est affligeant. 
> 
> Bref. Niko c'est la vie. 
> 
>  
> 
> Je vais dormir.

Tu es un désastre

  
Gigi soupira en rangeant ses gants après un entraînement, il commençait à se sentir trop vieux pour ressentir ce sentiment de déception encore, mais il ne pourrait pas changer, pas après autant de temps à jouer. Le PSG n'était pas son club de cœur, ça ne le sera même jamais, pas après tout le temps qu'il avait contribué à Turin, mais Paris était une équipe qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber avant d'être complètement satisfait. Alors pour cette année, il resterait encore un peu. Il reconnaissait avoir fait un très mauvais match face à United, il en était désolé, mais il n'arriverait jamais à trouver les mots suffisants pour conforter ses coéquipiers. La défaite n'était pas la pire chose qu'il avait à endurer, non, le pire était la dépression et la déception qu'il continuait de voir malgré les jours qui passaient sur les visages de ses coéquipiers.

  
Une semaine après ce fameux match, Gigi se rendit dans le centre de formation du club pour prendre une boisson avec l'un de ses nouveaux amis, des fois il en avait besoin pour dédramatiser et se reconcentrer sur les matches à jouer. En prenant un café, il regarda autour de lui, Marco et Leandro discutaient tranquillement en jouant à Fifa, mais ce n'était pas eux qui le préoccupaient, c'était le fait de voir Alphonse seul sur un fauteuil, les yeux fermés alors qu'il écoutait de la musique. Gigi s'assit à côté de lui en sirotant son café, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire, mais voir le plus jeune dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas, et il voulait revoir un sourire sur son visage.

  
Alphonse ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes, retirant ses écouteurs et éteignant son téléphone, Gigi posa sa boisson sur la table basse devant eux, avant de souffler doucement. Il se tourna vers le français, plantant son regard dans celui de son comparse, plus il le fixait plus il pouvait dire qu'Alphonse ressemblait de plus en plus à un homme fatigué qu'à un homme en forme. Gigi déposa sa main sur la joue d'Areola délicatement, avant de faire de même pour son front pour le mettre contre celui du plus jeune.

  
''Tu es un désastre, Alphonse...'' Gigi soupira en fermant les yeux

''P-Pardon ?'' Alphonse bégaya

''Tu devrais dormir plus, les cernes se voient.''

''Je fais de mon mieux...''

''Je peux t'apprendre à oublier ta peine Alphonse, ce n'est pas compliqué.''

''Je... D'accord ?'' Alphonse murmura, son souffle chaud frôlant sa peau

''Détends-toi, respire tranquillement et tout ira mieux.''

  
Gigi tapota doucement la joue d'Alphonse en rouvrant les yeux et souriant, c'était beaucoup plus facile de parler avec le plus jeune qu'avec n'importe lequel autre coéquipier en équipe nationale. Alphonse semblait moins triste maintenant, Gigi en était heureux, alors il déposa un petit baiser sur le front du gardien avant de s'en aller en emportant son café, laissant Alphonse moins maussade. Quelque part, Gigi avait réussi.

  
Fin


End file.
